Chapter 069
Elizabeth's Resolve is the sixty-ninth chapter of the Freezing series, fourth chapter of Volume 11 and second chapter of the E-Pandora Rebellion Arc. Synopsis Elizabeth Mably decides to aid the E-Pandora escape while Satellizer L. Bridget and Rana Linchen fight Julia Munberk. Julia is shown gaining an edge on both Pandora leading Satellizer to realize why she is the third strongest Pandora in the world. Right before Satellizer and Rana activate the Holy Gates, Cassie Lockheart appears and tells the two to proceed while she handles Julia. Summary The E-Pandora rebellion has begun, and world-ranked Pandora Julia Munberk has been assigned by the Chevalier to join in the elimination of the E-Pandora. When Julia moves to kill one of them, Satellizer demands Julia stop. Meanwhile, Elizabeth slaps Chiffon. Chiffon is uncharacteristically pulling rank to stop Elizabeth from helping the E-Pandora, but Elizabeth knows Chiffon has not been given any orders to get in her way. Before Chiffon could truly speak, Elizabeth says there are three women she respects in the world, her mother, Amelia Evans, and Chiffon herself, though Elizabeth admits she hates the fact Chiffon deserves her respect. Elizabeth gets out of bed and says that Chiffon has become someone she despises. Elizabeth excuses herself and Eugene asks Chiffon he she's going to let them pass. Chiffon admits that she never had orders to stop Elizabeth, and now her classmate but accept the path she's chosen. In the hall, Elizabeth tells Andre he does not have to join her. Andre finds the idea of leaving her amusing and impossible. Elizabeth disrobes and activates her Volt Textures, assuming her Genetics uniform, telling Andre "let's go." Julia Munberk sends a flurry of sonic attacks toward Rana and Satellizer's direction. Kazuya deploys a Freezing, but his field is neutralized by The Limiter of Julia Munberk. Satellizer performs an Accel. One of Julia's sonic blades, slashes Satellizer's cheek, but she continues to attack. Another sonic blade destroys her Volt Weapon, however. Rana tries to punch Julia, but she performs a Tempest Turn, summoning two copies in direct contrast from her original position. Julia fires more sonic blades to strike Rana. Both girls finally realize whom they are up against. They intend to activate their "Wings of Light" by Cassie Lockheart arrives with Kyoichi Minase and the Accel-Type Pandora tells her underclassman to stop since their Wings of Light heavily weigh down their bodies. Julia asks if Cassie will help the traitors. Cassie says she's no real intention to go against the Chevalier, but Satellizer saved her life so she can place her faith into her. Cassie tells the three to leave. She will fight Julia, as they are on the same level. When they leave, Julia is insulted that Cassie would save they are equals. According to the data between she and Satellizer during the 10th Nova Clash, Cassie is the weakest among the Top 5 Genetics Pandora. Julia is certain Cassie cannot win, but Cassie hope to correct such inaccurate data. Event Notes *Elizabeth Mably and André Françoise defy Chiffon Fairchild and officially join the E-Pandora rebellion. *Satellizer L. Bridget joins the E-Pandora rebellion and thus drags Rana and Kazuya into it. *Cassie Lockheart and Kyoichi Minase join the E-Pandora rebellion. *Cassie begins her battle against Julia Munberk. Trivia *Cassie is ranked fifth of the Top 5 Genetics Pandora, while Julia is ranked third. See also Category:Freezing Manga Chapters